


Hey, Peter...

by Rose_Ann



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, Imagination, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Sad, Tears, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Ann/pseuds/Rose_Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peter left Hemlock Grove, Roman has to cope with his loneliness.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Peter...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you ever read my ´´Just drive´´ fanfic, just wanted to let you know that this is NOT the second part of it. I just really missed some romancek things and decided to write a fic set sometime after the end of the season. Hope you all like it.
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr if you wish to talk to me, or follow me: http://deadblueroses.tumblr.com/. I accept prompts over there, so feel free to check the shows,movies, and otp's that I listed for this purpose.

Roman tossed and turned all night while trying to cope with the hunger consuming his body, like an earthworm digging his way inside the fresh moist soil after a brief summer rain. He needed to do something about it. He had to do something about it. Since the change he tried buying some animal blood from butcher shops, but the aftermath were always a sour taste inside his mouth that would stain his tongue for hours, always reminding him of the thing he really wanted to feel: fresh human blood. 

5 weeks passed since Peter and his mom went away from Hemlock Grove, and already on week 2 he realized he began talking to Peter like he never left. At first it was just like a thought really, like he imagined bit and pieces of conversations he had or could have with the boy. But as time went by he began to actually voice the words out loud, like Peter was his imaginary friend and they spent the whole day together wrapped around their little world. A world where only both of them understood the jokes and comments that they told each other. It was a good world, except that it was only real inside of Roman's mind. Peter was gone, and probably forever.

´´Hey, Peter, do you think its too late to go for a drive?´´

He imagined that he would say something like: ´´You are a fucking Godfrey, its never too late or too soon for you to do something!´´, or maybe he was the one that would answer like thins if questioned about where he was going. Not that there was anyone around to ask anyway. He was all alone. 

Roman got inside his car and drove away where the wind took him, like he used to do when Peter was beside him on the passenger’s seat. It was uncanny how at home he felt whenever the boy decided to be by his side. But thinking back it was not really like this: Peter was home, and now he felt without a roof on the top of his head, and most of all, without a heart inside of his chest. 

´´Hey, Peter...why did you leave?´´, was the question he asked himself everyday, but didn't have courage enough to imagined the answer. 

He found himself once more driving to the old abandoned trailer, something so usual to him that he could guide the car that way even with his eyes closed. But then again, was he dreaming or was that really happening? He didn't know the answer for sure. Everything felt like a fucking nightmare these days. Maybe if he drove fast enough and hit a tree afterwards he could wake up from that dream. And if that was indeed reality, the plain still sounded just as good to him. 

´´Hey, Peter...if I died today, would you ever missed me once you found out? Would you blame yourself for abandoning me, and then out of guilt...would you kill yourself too?´´

Just as he was about to speed up the car, he saw faraway ahead of him, a lone figure walking besides the road on the dark. At that time, he remembered he still had a heart inside his chest, for that it was beating so loud he thought it could have been heard from miles away. After that nightmare that lasted five weeks, now he was finally able to wake up. Peter was back in his life, and now he would make sure it was for good.

He drove by slowly while trying to gather up all of his Godfrey blood to look casual and unaffected, and as he reached the boy he turned to face him. That boy was not his long lost friend Peter Rumancek, although the messy brown hair and the old jeans did fooled him. Looking closely he realized that his skin was not as pale as Peter's, and he also didn't have his sea-blue eyes. The eyes tough, they were green, like Letha's. That boy was like a token of the ones he once loved, and that abandoned him. 

´´Are you going to give me a ride or what?´´, the boy asked with irony in his voice. 

´´Yeah, whatever...were are you going?´´, he responded after realizing that this boy could be of some use to him.

´´You know that really old diner past the woods?´´ 

Roman stared at him heavily.

´´Yeah, you don't look like the kind of guy that goes to places like that! But, anyway...can you take me there?´´

Roman nodded , and the boy got inside his car. 

´´I'm Thomas, by the way! Just in case we were wondering!´´

´´Roman...´´

´´Do you live around here, Roman?´´, the boy smiled in a way he knew was charming .

´´No...just our for a drive!´´

Roman then took one of the cigarettes from the pack, and with only one hand lit it. He inhaled the smoke one time before handing it to the boy beside him. It' was only when he heard the exhaling sound, that he realized that he was no longer smoking. The boy, the other boy, Thomas, was smoking after him, just as Peter used to do. Looking even closer now, he realized that his lips were thin like Peter's, and that the moonlight almost made his eyes turn blue...like Peter's. Roman stopped the car, and as the smoke began to cloud his vision, he felt the hunger once more crawling up inside him. 

´´Hey, Peter...he looks like you, you know?´´ 

Before the boy could say anything Roman covered his mouth with a desperate ferocious kiss, while holding his face with both hands. Thomas was hit with a sudden wave of pleasure when Roman's tongue slowly licked his lips, and he felt like giving everything he had to that rich boy driving by the road. Roman caressed one of the boy's messy curls, and that familiar feeling made his heart skip a beat.

´´Peter...Peter...why did you left?´´, he said between hard kisses and fainted moans.

The Godfrey boy began to tease Thomas by licking the side of his neck, only to realized that he was actually teasing himself. There was no way to control the hunger anymore. He had to taste that boy's blood on his mouth, and drown his sorrow on the red river that would ran down his neck. He then felt the pointy white needles making their way through his lips, and he sniffed the tender flesh before he could sink his teeth on it. 

´´Who's Peter?´´, the boy asked.

Roman didn't answer.

´´You keep calling me Peter...but my name is Thomas!´´

Roman then got back up to face the boy. The smoke cloud now was gone and he could see one and for all that he was not Peter. He would never be Peter, no one could be like him. It was impossible to stop the translucent watery diamonds that felt down his cheeks. Peter was not back, and the nightmare would continue forever. 

´´Get out of the car...´´, he said while staring at the boy yet without using his abilities.

Thomas got out of the car with the most confused expression on his face. He certainly thought that Roman was absolutely insane, and that he was probably better off. And in many ways he was.

That one time he gave permission for the tears to ran down his face. Not that they had to ask for it, really. Tears have a mind of its own, Roman knew that, and he also knew that one of those days he would ran out of tears to cry. Deep down he wished that this day would come soon. The boy stood there, in the middle of the road, once more left completely alone to toss and turn over his tormented thoughts. 

´´Hey, Peter...it's so weird, you know? Sometimes...although I'm not bleeding...I can still taste blood on my tongue! I wonder why is that!´´

He stood there waiting for an answer that would never reach his ears.


End file.
